Creepypastas El secreto del bosque
by Tercera Galaxia
Summary: No todos los secretos deben ser descubiertos.


Capitulo 1:

La valla que nos divide

Archivo creado.

Nombre del archivo: Vacaciones por fin :)

Detras del instituto hay una valla, sobre ella hay alambre de puas, como si alguien se hubiese esforzado por no permitirnos cruzar a lo que alguna vez fue un parque estatal.

Se rumora, entre los niños del colegio, que cruzando la valla vive un mounstro que roba niños. Pensaran que en edad de instituto, es una tonteria pensar que esos rumores de crios son reales, pero siempre me ha gustado creer en las fantasias.

Mi mejor amigo, Francisco, y yo vamos entre clase y clase con los mas chicos a escuchar sus historias, a el le aburre mucho hacerlo pero me acompaña (entre quejas claro)

Hoy, es el ultimo dia de clases, las vacaciones de invierno comienzan en unas cuantas horas, aqui en el instituto todos planean fiestas, estoy invitada a muchas, pero las competencias de grupos sociales son fuertes y han decidido hacerlas el mismo dia.

Mi mejor amiga una "friki" dice que lo hacen para probarse que son mejores, y no entiendo porque todos, incluso yo y Francisco (sobre todo Francisco) podriamos entrar en la categoria de "Fresas", nunca he entendio el mucho de nombrar a un grupo como una fruta pero no soy quien para juzgar los nombres.

¿Saben? A veces los comentarios de otros grupos me afectan, me creen superficial y vacia, que me fijo solo en la apariencia, yo opino que no importa como te concideren no deberian juzgarte hasta conocerte.

Pero, en cualquier caso, ire con Daniel, Carlos y Zoe al bosque de detras del instituto esta noche. Roxana, mi mejor amiga y Francisco me acompañaran, el dice: "No quiero que los mocosos se pongan calenturientos con ambas" y ella dice "Esto va a ser tan ¡Genial!"

Diferentes puntos de vista, mismo resultado ¡Bingo!

1:16 p.m

Archivo guardado.

Archivo abierto.

Al parecer he llegado algo temprano, aun puedo arrepentirme e ir a la fiesta de Nancy, pero este sentimiento de adrenalina no me lo daria una fiesta. Mi leyenda favorita habita entre estos arboles ¿Saben como se siente? Es como si un trillon de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, o entrando en ambiente, murcielagos.

Siento un escalofrio cada que escucho algo, creo que en este momento, realmente seria un rompecabezas intentar salir sola de aqui.

Pienso que han tardado ya, me pregunto si no le habra ocurrido algo, lo conocen, este lugar es muy peligroso de noche y aunque el lado racional que aun tiene espacio en mi cabeza me dice que solo pierdo mi tiempo, el lado creativo e hiperactivo me alienta a explorar mas alla del claro de este bosque, y no hay que pueda hacer al respecto, la curiosidad ha ganado el primer round.

Este lugar es tenebroso, ambientado perfectamente para una pelicula de horror, y me pregunto ¿Como habra pasado? Este lugar estaba lleno de vida años atras, venir era como escapar de la ciudad y llegar a un campo, recuerdo que incluso buscaba hadas. ¿Porque EL lo habra elejido para habitar? Los niños no lo han visitado en años y el cruce es muy limitado.

Escucho un grito, un grito de niño, es agudo y tiene altibajos como el de un puberto... Daniel. Encontrarlo es facil, tengo muy buena orientación, pero ¿Porque ha gritado?

EL es real, lo veo frente a mi como si solo fuese un sueño, pero se que incluso tratar de hacerme daño a mi misma en este momento seria un acto idiota, se muy bien que no estoy soñando, o al menos no recuerdo haberme ido a la cama.

Tiene a Daniel entre sus manos, no se si mi prescencia lo incomoda, quiza quiera librarse de ella, es dificil visualizar cuando no hay un rostro en el cual basarse. Veo el rostro de Daniel, tiene miedo, a su alrededor estan Fernanda y Carlos... no se mueven.

-¡Solo son niños!- demonios, acabo de gritarlo, no es un simple juego de lo que me gustaria decir, realmente lo he dicho-

"¿Corro?" Me pregunto "¿Que eres idiota? ¡Se teletransporta!" Me contesto "¡Sugiere algo mejor!"

Siento algo caliente en mi brazo, algo que gotea.

-¡Francisco!- susurro, el me cubre la boca y me carga hasta detras de un arbusto- ¿Y Roxy?

-Roxana esta bien, aun no habia salido de su casa para cuando llegamos, le dije que permaneciera ahi- susurro, intentando no llamar la atencion de ningun mounstro o 'proxy' que pudiese merodear por la zona- Tranquila Jack, saldremos vivos.

Esas palabras que intentaba pronunciar entre jadeos de desesperacion eran mas algo como un mensaje que el necesitaba escuchar.

Yo tengo ganas de sonreir, saltar y gritar "¡Te has equivocado! Son reales, ¡Lo son! El gran Francisco se ha equivocado" pero no el momento no es ahora y el lugar definitivamente no es este.

Y como escena de pelicula de supenso, la situacion cambia de segundo a segundo ¡El acepto muy rapido la situación! Y ahora habla de ella como si llevaramos un dia escondidos.

-Con que aqui estaban niños

Demonios.

10:45 p.m

Archivo no guardado

Guardado temporal activado.

12:42 p.m

Archivo guardado

Un proxy nos encontro, Masky, para ser exactos.

Cuando cerre los ojos, para no mirar que podia morir, para imaginar estar en otro lugar (algo curioso pensando que yo siempre imagine estar ahi) senti que alguien me cargo, mi estomago estaba en su rodilla. "¡No! ¡No soy un alien! ¡No me lleven con su lider!" Pense, la mejor de las soluciones es la risa, asi que gracias a mi tonteria me rei un poco.

Masky me dejo caer al piso, recuerdo que vi a Fransico gritar algo, pero no pude escuchar que, como si hubiesen silenciado el momento.

Y, aqui me tienen, esta oscuro asi que realmente no se donde me tienen, ni donde demonios esta mi amigo, pero tengo la esperanza de salir, no por la puerta claro, sere idiota pero no suicida. Debe haber ventanas o algo por aqui.

1:03 a.m

Archivo guardado


End file.
